TARDIS-Kontrollraum
thumb|340px|right|Kontrollraum des 1. Doctors Der Kontrollraum ist das Herzstück jeder TARDIS und immer der erste Raum, den man betritt. Im Zentrum steht die Antriebskonsole, mit deren Hilfe sich die TARDIS durch Zeit und Raum bewegt. Mehrfach werden die Antriebskonsole sowie das Interior des Kontrollraums verändert. Zu Beginn der Episode The Five Doctors begründet der Fünfte Doctor dies damit, dass die TARDIS mehr als eine Maschine sei und von Zeit zu Zeit eine Überarbeitung, Neujustierung benötige. Diese Veränderung wird entweder vom Doctor initiiert, oder die TARDIS "regeneriert" sich selbst wie in The Eleventh Hour. Während der Abenteuer des Ersten und Zweiten Doctors war der Kontrollraum ein heller Raum mit nur wenigen vereinzelten Möbelstücken. Die Wände hatten runde Vertiefungen, hinter denen sich teilweise Kabel und ähnliches befanden. Nach der Landung des Dritten Doctors auf der Erde und seinem beginnenden Exil entfernt der Doctor die Konsole aus dem Kontrollraum, um die TARDIS zu reparieren. Bei seinen ersten Flügen mit Jo Grant ist der Kontrollraum unverändert. Erst mit der Episode The Time Monster haben sich die runden Vertiefungen an den Wänden verändert - allerdings kommentieren dies weder der Doctor noch Jo. Ob der Doctor diese Veränderung initiierte oder die TARDIS selbst, bleibt offen. Wenig später besitzt er wieder sein altes Aussehen. Nach und nach repariert der Doctor seine TARDIS und bald darauf hat auch der Kontrollraum wieder ein Aussehen, dass an frühere Varianten erinnert (The Claws of Axos). Spätere Änderungen Vom Vierten bis zum Achten Doctor Der Vierte Doctor nimmt immer mal wieder einige Änderungen im Kontrollraum vor. Entscheident verändert sich aber nur die Konsole. Der eigentliche Kontrollraum erfährt nach dem Vierten Doctor keine größeren Veränderungen mehr; wenn man von einigen Dekorationen oder Möbeln absieht. Die nächste große Änderung findet erst wieder unter dem Siebten Doctor statt. Dieser verändert den Kontrollraum während einer längeren Zeit der Ruhe und baut ihn zu eine Art Wohnzimmer um. Nach diesem Umbau ist die, erstmals deutlich größere, Säule mit der Decke und mehreren metallenen Rahmen verbunden und leuchtet blau. Es befinden sich Sessel, Teppiche und andere Möbel in dem vergrößerten und zugestellt wirkenden Kontrollraum. Die Atmosphäre ist wohnlich, chaotisch und unordentlich; wobei die sparsame warme Beleuchtung durch Kerzen und Wandlampen bewerkstelligt wird. Seine nachfolgende Inkarnation übernimmt das sehr wohnliche Design. (Doctor Who) Ab dem Kriegs-Doctor Nach der Regeneration des Achten Doctors zum Kriegs-Doctor baut dieser den Kontrollraum der TARDIS um, entfernt die Einrichtung und gibt ihm ein praktisches und einfaches Aussehen, welches wieder viele Weißtöne besitzt und praktisch auf die Steuerkonsole beschränkt ist. Sein Kontrollraum besitzt wieder die klassischen weiße Ringverzierung, zusätzlich zu baumähnlichen, starkverästelten Strukturen, und ist im Vergleich zu anderen Kontrollräumen sehr klein. Die Säule an der bereits runden, aber aufgeräumten, Konsole leuchtet weiß. (The Day of the Doctor) Der Neunte Doctor ändert das Design etwas ab, in dem er die organischen Baumstrukturen vereinfacht, eine Galerie einfügt, die weißen Ringverzierung an den Wänden abbaut und den Kontrollraum wieder stark vergrößert (eventuell handelt es sich hierbei aber auch um einen von der TARDIS initalisierten Umbau). Der Innenraum erscheint nach dem Umbau wärmer und ist von der Beleuchtung her dunkler in warmen Gelbtönen, die Säule an der, inzwischen nicht mehr so aufgeräumten, Steuerkonsole leuchtet grünlich. Es befinden sich weiterhin keine anderen Möbel in ihm, wenn man von einem Kleiderständer am Eingang und einen Sessel neben der Konsole absieht. Diese Gestaltung behält der Raum auch während des Zehnten Doctors bei. (Rose) Dem Kriegs-Doctor gefällt die Gestaltung weniger, worauf der Elfte Doctor meint, dass dies seine "schlampigen Jahre" gewesen sind. Auch der Fünfte Doctor ist von der Wandfarbe nicht sehr begeistert und fragt entsetzt, wieso die "Desktoptheme" geändert wurde. Während der Regeneration des Zehnten in den Elften Doctor wird der Innenraum der TARDIS stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, so bricht eine der Strukturen zusammen und es gibt mehrere Explosionen. Nachfolgend leitet die TARDIS selbst eine Umgestaltung ein. Der Kontrollraum wird daraufhin noch etwas größer und über drei Ebenen verteilt. So befindet sich die Kontrollkonsole nun auf einem erhöhten Podest in der Mitte, während der Zugang zu den Wohnquartieren eine weitere Ebene weiter oben über eine Galerie möglich ist. Der Innenraum und die Konsole selbst besitzen ein an Steampunk ausgerichtetes, chaotisches Design, welches mit warmweißen Licht beleuchtet wird. Unter der zweiten Ebene, auf der sich die Steuerkonsole befindet, gibt es eine Art Wartungsbereich, in welchem der Doctor direkten Zugriff auf die Kabel zur Konsole hat. (The Eleventh Hour) Der Elfte Doctor behält dieses Design bis zu seinem selbstgewähltem Exil im 19. Jahrhundert bei. Danach baut er den Kontrollraum um und macht ihn deutlich dunkler. Der neue Kontrollraum des Elften Doctors ist von der Grundform her wieder runder als der vorherige, ähnlich dem des Zehnten Doctors, jedoch viel größer. Er besitzt weiterhin drei Ebenen, wobei man direkt auf die zweite, der Hauptebene, auf der sich auch weiterhin die Konsole befindet, kommt; allerdings wurde hierher auch der Zugang zu dem Wohnquartieren hin verlegt. Die untere Ebene ist immer noch so etwas wie ein Wartungsbereich. Die obere Ebene ist nun ein fast kompletter Ringgang, der nur bei der Tür unterbrochen wird und durch drei Treppen mit der Hauptebene verbunden ist. Die Beleuchtung ist eher spährlich und geht nun, wie das gesamte Design, in die Cyberpunk/Sci-Fi Richtung, größtenteils wird sie durch Leuchtstreifen und leuchtende Ringe auf der dritten Ebene, wie auch die grün leuchtende Säule über der Kontrollkonsole bewerkstelligt. Allgemein ist der Innenraum nun nicht mehr in warmen Farben gehalten, sondern grau. Über der wieder sechseckigen Konsole befinden sich drei Ringe, die sich beim Flug drehen und sowohl mit Gallifreyan, wie auch mit weiteren Lampen versehen sind. Das Bienenwabenmuster, welches die letzten Male mehr dezent zu sehen war, hat nun einen zentralen Bestandteil in der Gestaltung und befindet sich im unteren Bereich des Raumes an der Wand. (The Snowmen) Dem Zehnten Doctor gefällt das Design eher weniger. Nach der Regeneration übernimmt der Zwölfte Doctor dieses Design praktisch 1:1, er fügt nur jede Menge Bücherregale auf der Galerie, einige Tafeln und einen Arbeitsplatz auf der unteren Ebene ein. Zudem ändert er die Lichtstimmung, so leuchtet die Säule später in einem Orange, und fügt ein paar mehr Lampen und Lichtbänder hinzu, womit der Kontrollraum wieder etwas mehr ausgeleuchtet wird und wohnlicher wirkt. (Deep Breath) Einige Zeit später fügt er in das Bienenwabenmuster beleuchtete Kreise ein, hinter denen er unter anderen auch eine geheime Bar hat. Der Kontrollraum im Verlauf der Zeit Tardis interior 1 comic.jpg|Kontrollraum des 1. Doctors im Comic 058 tardis kontrollraum.jpg|Der Kontrollraum in Colony in Space 064 tardis innen.jpg|Der umdekorierte Kontrollraum in The Time Monster 130 tardis innen.jpg|Der Kontrollraum des 5. Doctors Tardis interior 7 8.jpg|Kontrollraum des 7. und 8. Doctors Tardis interior 10.jpg|Kontrollraum des 9. und 10. Doctors Tardis interior 11 1.jpg|Kontrollraum des 11. Doctors Tardis interior 11 2.jpg|Kontrollraum des 11. Doctors nach der Umgestaltung Tardis interior 12.jpg|Kontrollraum des 12. Doctors Der Zweite Kontrollraum Die TARDIS besitzt einen zweiten Kontrollraum, der sich tief im Innern der TARDIS befindet. Er ist deutlich kleiner als der Hauptkontrollraum. Als der Vierte Doctor seiner Begleiterin Sarah Jane Smith weitere Räume der TARDIS zeigt, ist diese begeistert von dem komplett mit Holz vertäfelten Raum. Die Konsole dieses Kontrollraums ist kleiner als die Hauptkonsole und ebenfalls mit Holz verkleidet, sämtliche Schalter befinden sich hinter vier Klappen. Über zwei Treppen kommt man zu einer leicht erhobenen Ebene, auf der sich Türen nach Draußen und zu den Wohnquartieren befinden. Während sie den Raum besichtigen aktiviert der Doctor den Monitor und entdeckt im All die Mandragora Helix (The Masque of Mandragora). 086 TARDIS Kontrollraum 2 gesamt.jpg 086 TARDIS Kontrollraum 2 Monitor.jpg Kategorie:TARDIS Kategorie:Sektionen in der TARDIS des Doctors